Many beverages require certain levels of gases to be dissolved in at least one constituent liquids prior to dispense in order to achieve the desired taste and or presentation effects in the final beverage. Examples of such beverages include carbonated juices, sodas, and the like.
In certain applications, it is desirable to dissolve two or more gases (such as carbon dioxide and nitrous oxide) into these beverages. In the current state of the art, this dissolving is facilitated by blending the two or more gases at a system position located upstream of control valves and coriolis flow meters designed to accurately dissolve the gases into a beverage. However, under such a system, it can be difficult to accurately control the desirable concentrations or ratios of the individual gases that are to be dissolved into the beverage. This is because movement of gases with different diffusion rates into the beverage can be difficult to control using control valves and mass flow meters located only at positions downstream of gas blending. Such a difficulty can of course result in inaccurate gas ratios within the beverage. In addition, it can be difficult to independently regulate the pressure and volume of each gas entering the beverage after the gases are blended. As such difficulties can effect amounts of the gases dissolved into the beverage, this can also result in inaccurate gas ratios within the beverage. These difficulties can cause further issues in employing various modern smart technologies that allow gas injections to be automatically adjusted according to individually desirable ratios.
Accordingly, an apparatus capable of more accurately controlling entry of different gases into a beverage at individually appropriate ratios would be desirable.